


No need to worry

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Liev Schreiber x plus size reader, Liev Schreiber x reader, Liev Schreiber x you, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	No need to worry

 

  


 

 

 

-You loved going with Liev to award shows, you felt like a princess when designers wanted you to represent them on the red carpet. For your boyfriend, it was easy to choose a delicate suit but he loved watching you choose your dress, choose and jewelry from the designers

 

-When it was time to go to the Golden Globes, you were excited because they were known to have the best after parties. Liev watched you slip into your custom-made Versace dress while slipping your Louboutin heels onto your feet. You looked like an elegant queen while rocking your natural hair

 

-“Oh, my” your boyfriend gushed once you gave him a twirl, he was in mesmerized by your beauty and couldn’t wait to show you off to the world. The drive to the award show was filled with you singing your favorite songs to get rid of the nervousness you felt. Going on red carpets was always a tricky thing for you because the haters loved to drag you once the pictures would be published the following day

 

-Luckily, Liev was able to distract you once you had arrived at the event. He held you close to him while slowly making his way down the carpet. He did a few interviews and gushed about you which left you grinning from ear to ear as you loved being his center of attention

 

-After the two of you were led inside the building and assigned to your table, you watched the amazing people around you getting the appreciation for their hard work. Lots of selfies of you, Liev and many actors and actresses were taken while you sipped on your glass of champagne, a part of you still not believing that that you were actually at the Golden Globes

 

-Two hours later, it was finally time to attend the after party hosted at the hotel not too far away. “Let’s party” Liev chuckled while exiting the building with you, seeing the excited look on your face as you were ready to snack on some fancy food and dance the night away

 

-Upon arriving at the hotel and being led to the decorated ball room, you couldn’t stop grinning when Queen’s Don’t Stop Me Now already was blasting through the speakers. Many celebrities were dancing their hearts out on the dance floor, some were talking at the bar while others just sat at their table and either bobbed their heads at the music or filmed the others having a great time

 

-“Let’s get us some snacks!” your boyfriend yelled over the loud music after leading you to your table. You nodded your head and gave him a quick peck on the lips before sitting down and noticing Tom Hiddleston sitting at the table, a wide smile on his face as he was excited to see you

 

-“Hello!” he yelled over the music and held his hand out, you shook it before introducing yourself and informing the British actor that you were attending the party with Liev. The two of you quickly began to talk before John McLaughlin’s So Close began to play, making your heart skip a beat as it was the perfect music to slow dance to

 

-“May I?” Tom asked after standing up and holding his hand out to you, you smiled and took his hand in yours before being led to the dance floor, losing yourself into the John’s delicate voice. Seconds later, you and Tom were waltzing to the song, receiving applause as the two of you were killing it

 

-Liev watched you and Tom dance together while feeling jealous. He saw the way Tom was looking at you and didn’t like it. Some celebrities were filming you and the British actor while yelling that they would post the video on their social media as it was delicate to look at

 

-Liev had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as he knew that he’d have to deal with the media gushing about you and Tom, something he didn’t look forward on dealing with. Once the song was finally over, Tom walked you back to your shared table while a bitter looking Liev was sitting at, all alone. “Hey baby” you smiled before pecking his cheek after having taken a seat next to him

 

-Tom excused himself as he needed to use the restroom, you waited until he was out of earshot before sighing and taking your boyfriend’s hand in yours. “Don’t be like this. I know what you’re thinking” Liev sighed and stared deeply into your eyes, “I’m not the best dancer, [Y/N]” you nodded your head, “I know, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want you because of that” you reassured your boyfriend who nodded at your words

 

-The two of you leaned in and shared a passionate kiss before pulling away and smiling at each other, “How about you join me on the dance floor, and we two-step the night away?” you suggested. “Let’s go, I’m going to two-step the shit out of myself” he grinned to which you chuckled as you knew that you were about to have the best time


End file.
